Anti Virus
by Shakka DV
Summary: Una pequeña mirada a la tecnologica vida de los tendo y lso saotomes


**Anti Virus**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Valla si esto de las computadoras es una lata, mal juntamos el dinero para comprar una y tenerla aquí en el dojo para diferentes usos, aunque realmente fue nabiki la que casi casi ordeno que la compráramos…

Flash Back 

Nabiki caminaba por el pasillo directo hacia donde su padre y el Sr. Saotome se encontraban sentados jugando shogi

- Papa!- dijo algo exasperada y soltando una caja llena hasta el tope de cuadernos y papeles

el la vio algo asustado

- Dime nabiki-

- Necesitamos una computadora-

- Una computadora?...para que?-

- vez esta caja?-

- Si…-contesto algo temeroso el Sr. Tendo

- son los libros contables del dojo y tengo otras veinte cajas como esta regadas por todo mi cuarto y el pasillo-

- y eso quiere decir que?-

- Que? Que ya no podemos seguir almacenando cajas, o nos modernizamos o morimos-

El Sr. Tendo volteo a ver al Sr. Saotome, pero este ya era un panda, volteo de nuevo a ver a su hija y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había sido vencido

- Esta bien, compraremos la computadora-

Fin del Flash Back 

así que como decía, mal compramos la computadora cuando ya hay problemas con estos armatostes diabólicos que solo sirven para enajenar las sanas mentes de las personas, todo iba bien, nabiki acomodo todos los archivos de la contabilidad de la casa y el dojo en un programa que según ella es el mejor para esto, pero en fin, después a nabiki se le ocurrió la magnifica idea(según ella) de ponerle Internet a la maquina diabólica esa, argumentando que así no tendrían que ir hasta el banco a pagar las cuentas y lo harían directamente por Internet(lo cual yo aun no entiendo como hacen eso oO), aun que viéndolo de otra forma eso del Internet no esta tan mal, ahí he encontrado varios escritos sobre técnicas nuevas muy interesantes y los foros de artes marciales son muy buenos, pero ese no es el problema, después de unas semana la computadora que solo seria para la administración y contabilidad del dojo termino siendo del dominio publico, kasumi encontró paginas para bajar recetas de cocina, mi papa y el Sr. Tendo, juegan shogi en línea, en fin hasta Akane encontró paginas interesantes, sepa como le hace, pero se la pasa descargando música y por eso pregunto yo¿Por qué me echan la culpa de todo?...

Nabiki se levanta de la maquina y se acerca a mi

- Cierra la boca Ranma! Si no te hubieras metido a esa pagina porno no estaríamos en este problema!-

- Que yo no me metí! Creí que era una pagina de artes marciales!-

- Pervertido- dice Akane fríamente aun lado de el

el voltea a verla

- Pero no fue mi culpa- decía Ranma casi suplicante

Nabiki lo vio con cara de "cuan tarado puedes llegar a ser" y regreso a sentarse frente a la maquina…

OK…puede que si haya tenido un poco de la culpa, pero que iba a saber yo que era una pagina pornográfica! No lo se todo!...pero si culpen al pobre Ranma de todo lo que sucede con esa maquina demoníaca…

Varios minutos han pasado desde que comenzó a colapsarse el mentado sistema de la maquina, nabiki no se ha separado de ahí tratando de solucionar el problema y de vez en cuando me hecha miradas diciéndome q si le pasa algo a ese aparato estoy muerto, Akane de igual forma me mira, pero en vez de querer matarme, me mira decepcionada, por que? Que fue lo que hice? Acaso es por lo de la pagina? Pero si yo no hice nada!...bah, como si me preocupara lo que piensa esa marimacho, me mira de nuevo y sale de la habitación…AAA DEMONIOS QUE LE PASA!

Nabiki a comenzado a darse de topes contra el escritorio, creo que la maquina esta apunto de sucumbir y mi vida corre peligro, nabiki ha dejado de luchar, y me habla

- estas muerto Saotome-

Las Tendo son de temer…crean lo que les digo, hasta kasumi que parece que no rompería ni un plato, pero son de temer…la mediana de las hermana estrella de nuevo su cabeza y de la nada reacciona

- Si seré tonta! Por que no se me ocurrió antes?-

unos cuantos tecleos y en la pantalla aparece una ventana anunciando que el problema ha sido eliminado, nabiki se levanta y camina hacia mi

- puedes estar feliz Saotome, tu vida ya no corre peligro-

se aleja y paso saliva, me siento aliviado, bueno, ya que todo quedo solucionado creo que podré seguir en la computadora un rato mas

Se aprecia la residencia Tendo desde afuera, las luces de la casa se han ido y solo se puede escuchar

- Demonios-

-SAOTOME QUE HAS HECHO?-

fin!

Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Por fin lo termine! Espero que les guste esta pequeña mirada al aspecto tecnológico de la familia Tendo y los Saotomes

Espero que les guste

Y espero sus reviews

atte.

Shakka


End file.
